<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Very Own Tron by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741542">My Very Own Tron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets stuck inside Tony's computer, and he works on getting him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ironhusbands Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Very Own Tron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ironhusbands bingo B5-Inside A Computer System</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How's it look in there, babe?" Tony asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Horrible," Jim said. His voice came from the speakers that usually, only JARVIS used. "You really should dust more often." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "I think that would be JARVIS's fault, not mine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You realize he's not actually your butler right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey man, that's his housing that you're in. If it's messy, that's on him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like he can change his code," Jim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I recall, you're the one that talked me out of giving him that capability." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JARVIS was unable to chime in like he normally would have, because-- according to Rhodey-- his own presence in the system had effectively disconnected JARVIS from being able to interact with the Tower like he usually did. The AI was perfectly fine though, since Jim could talk to him and relay information to Tony that JARVIS couldn't say for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And," Tony added, "since you've gone all Tron, your opinions will not be given their usual weight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shouldn't my opinions on this be given more weight </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I've gone Tron?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fair, but, "Do you want me to mute you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim didn't need a face for Tony to know he was narrowing his eyes-- in spirit, if not physically. "You wouldn't." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wouldn't. There was doing it to JARVIS, and then there was doing it to his husband. One was a bit of a dick move but ultimately passable, and the other was the sort of thing that would cause a major issue in their relationship. And they'd been together for long enough that Tony knew it would be one of the dumbest things he'd ever done. "Of course not, but it's an option I've never had before. Just think of the possibilities." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah, just try it, Stark. With me in your system, you'd never be able to get to sleep. You can cut me off from the speakers, but you can't disconnect me from the smoke detectors." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like you'd run into some resistance on that. JARVIS takes public safety very seriously. Another idea of yours," he added, because it had been. Tony's initial idea for JARVIS had been basically for the computer part of his workshop and nothing else. He had DUM-E for the physical side, and JARVIS for the immaterial side. At least, he was pretty sure that's what the idea had been; it had been a really fucking long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great. Love it. I'm so glad that you listened to me about things that are now coming back to bite me in the ass. Couldn't you have listened to me about that stuff that would benefit me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beggars can't be choosers, babe." Tony finished the update he'd been working on while they talked. "Okay, how does that look?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did nothing for the dust, I'm afraid sir," JARVIS said, followed by Jim laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, now I'm being ganged up on," Tony groused, though it was comforting to hear JARVIS's voice again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was inevitable," Jim said. "I really think it's time to call Reed and get his help." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like I'm against getting his help, but I don't even know if he's in this dimension right now. And he does have kids, so there's no telling if he's free even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> around." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, which is why you should call and see. There's no point in running in circles if you don't have to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Using logic against me? That's harsh," Tony said. "J, can you give him a call?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>